Through Silver In Blood
by shikamaru roxs my soxs
Summary: Hollow Ichigo always observes his Quincy. H!IchigoxIshida, vaguely explicit scenes. MxM


Alrighty folks. This is a story (in 2nd person, which is insanely annoying to write in, but I love the way it sounds..XD) about Ishida Uryuu and Ichigo's Hollow. Although it's really rather vague, I tried to leave hints in (because I'm evil like that..) but if you see it as other people, go ahead..

This ficlet's based off my prompt, Watch. That's why that theme's in there so many times..

And, BTW: I don't own Bleach. Otherwise, Shinigami would be the ones who were wiped out and everyone'd be wearing white capes with blue crosses on them.

WARNING! : Male on Male SEX. It may be vague, but it is _very_ specific in its vague-ness

SECOND WARNING! : Not entirely beta-d, but I did look through it a couple times, so, ya know...

Anywho... Onto the story!

* * *

You've always watched him, haven't you? You've always been in the background, hiding your reitsu so that he wouldn't notice you when you watch him. You sit at his windowsill in pure silence, observing the half-open shirt and the star-marked chest glowing in the white light from the moon, and your golden eyes trail along the smooth curve of his neck and his silken black hair. You do not enter.

* * *

You watch him more often now. Every time King falls asleep you're out, looking for your favorite Quincy. More nights are spent gazing through the glass, until every night you're out there, tracing your fingertips along the cold pane, tempted to reach out and _touch_. But you don't.

He starts doing _that _right about then, doesn't he? The unmistakable rise and fall of his hand underneath the sheets captivates you. You pay even closer attention, every breath and moan coming from those soft lips is imprinted in your memory. Oh, how you _ache_ to touch him, to draw those sounds from his body, but you don't. You can't.

* * *

It's a cold, dark night, but the chill doesn't bother you. The moon is barely a sliver, but you still occupy your post, still watching him, even as he finishes. He lays there for a moment, and your body shudders, it wants to ravish the boy in front of you, mark him, _claim him,_**_ make him yours_**. You don't, however. You simply watch as he turns his head, and those beautiful eyes search out the window, and you think, '_He can't find me here'._ Oh, how wrong you were, as that sapphire blue gaze locks onto yours, drawing you in.

You fly through his window and land cat-like on his bed, eyes still trained on his. You've pinned him there, and he lets you, for some unknown reason. His eyes are so hypnotic, a never-ending swirl of midnight blue. You lean down; you drag your white arms down his almost equally-pale body, raking your fingertips along the soft skin. He shudders. You taste his skin, fresh with a light flavor you cannot place. He flushes. You drag your inhumanly sharp teeth along his collar bone, leaving thin red lines across his neck. It's not enough, is it? Your body craves more, still desperate to devour him, mind, body, and soul. You want him all, to surround him, to force him down on his back and take him.

You do not hold back this time.

You're in between his thighs, thrusting into his quivering body. He moans and screams, all inhibitions thrown out of the window. He pleads '_More! Faster!'_ and you oblige. It's not like you could refuse. You've been denying this for such a long time; you can't help but lose control. His body arches and shivers in response to your touch, the skin so sensitive. You lose track of how many times you ram into him, and he forgets how to speak. His cries spike in volume and you know he's close to coming, and you aren't that far behind. When his body tightens and he screams, his cum painting pictures of sex on his stomach, you follow, pulled over the edge by this exotic Quincy.

* * *

The next night you return to your perch, the one with the perfect view to watch your Quincy. Only, he isn't there, and you wonder '_Where is he..?'_

"Hello, Hollow."

* * *

(P.S. I didn't have a rape scene in there because I see Ichigo's Hollow as being an extremely cunning character who realizes that if he just attacks Ishida, he will have to deal with a furious Ichigo, and it's simply much easier to avoid confrontaion. Simply the way I see it..)


End file.
